


Many Words

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Gags, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, rope is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: (following on fromCards of Fate)Yamaguchi and Tsukishima prepare to deal with their alpha's rut, Kuroo discovers how kinky Tsukishima's mind is.





	Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> This entire saga never seems to end, not that I'm complaining at all :')

 

 

There was a certain peacefulness that came with lounging around Tsukishima's bedroom. Yamaguchi had been hanging out there for most of his teenage years as their friendship had blossomed into what it was now. They were used to the comfortable quiet by now, the scratching of pens against paper, the occasional sighs and tuts over a math problem. To Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's room was almost a second home to him in the way he felt completely at ease there.

There was also the ever familiar lingering smell of their alpha.

It had taken some time to get used to being around Kuroo since his first heat encounter, but Yamaguchi had found it easy enough to fit into the dynamics of the relationship between Tsukishima and Kuroo. Whilst he didn't share any romantic love for Kuroo, there was a fondness that couldn't quite be matched by anyone else, and Kuroo was always quick to attend to any need Yamaguchi had - alignment related or not.

And as it stood, Yamaguchi was happy to have a friend in a high place. He had been invited out countless times to hang out with Kuroo and his friends alongside Tsukishima. He had gained unlikely friends in Nekoma and Fukurodani alike and been able to have some extra volleyball practice with some phenomenal players.

It had become apparent within a few weeks of Kuroo taking him as an omega, that the alignment only played a small part of the equation. Yamaguchi was used to people associating him with Tsukishima; that wherever Tsukishima went, Yamaguchi would follow. But Kuroo sought him out one day and asked if he wanted to spend the night with him, and _only_ him.

It had taken a lot of courage to bring it up with Tsukishima, endless worrying about being accused of stealing his boyfriend was the top one followed by another hundred worries. Tsukishima, in true fashion, had just shrugged it off and said that Kuroo was a free man. Yamaguchi was puzzled until Kuroo fully explained it that night, tangled up under the warm covers of his bed that faintly smelt of Tsukishima.

Kuroo was polyamorous.

It made sense, given how open he was to letting Yamaguchi into his relationship with Tsukishima.

It also made Yamaguchi feel a lot less guilty about sleeping with Kuroo in a non-sexual way. The entire conversation lasted about ten minutes, with Kuroo explaining that he had strong feelings for both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi - and even for some of his other friends - but he wanted to stay committed to his two omegas first and foremost.

Everything sat well with Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima barely batted an eyelid when it was brought up over dinner one evening. It seemed to be the happy medium they all wanted. There was one small insecurity Yamaguchi had however; he hadn't seen Kuroo in rut yet, and just like his first heat scared him a little; he was anxious about experiencing it for the first time.

The cards of fate dealt him another cruel hand.

The phone buzzed next to Tsukishima. He swiped the screen to unlock it without glancing away from his math homework as it buzzed again. Deciding to see what the fuss was about, he read the two texts quickly and snorted in amusement.

"What is it?" Yamaguchi asked, he was laying across Tsukishima's legs and letting the other use his back as a book rest but the snort had shattered the silence.

"Well, Tetsu's in rut." He sounded pleased by this, not that Yamaguchi could see anything wrong with that.

"How do you know?"

Tsukishima smirked. "Let me read what he sent;" He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Hey Kei, are you with Tadashi right now? I really need you both--I'm going insane, like I’m going to snap."

"...okay." Yamaguchi replied.

"It goes on," Tsukishima remarked. "Fuck okay I'm really horny Kei, I'm coming to yours after practice, _please_ help me I just need you both right now."

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heat up. "He needs us...both?"

"Yeah." Tsukishima shrugged, closing his math homework up and stretching his shoulders. "Both of us."

"But...why?"

Tsukishima shimmied out from under Yamaguchi, prompting Yamaguchi to roll over and sit up to face him. The golden eyes regarded him with a mixture of calm and amusement as a hand reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Because Tadashi, we're both his partners." Tsukishima leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Yamaguchi's lips. "And he feels that he can let his guard down around us."

"Okay." Yamaguchi smiled into the next kiss. He enjoyed kissing Tsukishima, there was a strange innocence to it almost. Don't get him wrong, Tsukishima could ravage him and leave hickies all over his neck for the team to question the next day, but the softer kisses always made him melt a little inside. Maybe it was because only one other person got to see this soft, gentle side of him. Maybe it was because they had been friends for so long that it felt like it was meant to be.

"So. We're going shopping."

"Huh?"

Tsukishima's smile took on a more devilish smirk. "I have a plan for Tetsu, a plan that he's going to _love_."

"Oh-kay." Yamaguchi wasn't sure what Tsukishima was thinking, but judging by the glint in his eye, he gathered it was going to end up with him being pushed out of his comfort zone a little.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo clenched his fists as he waited for the train doors to open. His rut had set on him two days early and he had run out of suppressants for it. Usually he hated jumping on Tsukishima with it, wanting to at least spend an evening before the rut cuddling and enjoying the omega's company. All that had gone out of the window when he felt the bubbling desire in him halfway through his gym session with Yaku.

He did have to admit, the idea of having two omegas this cycle made it feel more intense.

He managed to keep himself under control as he walked quickly to Tsukishima's house, fishing the spare key from his pocket and making sure to knock twice before letting himself inside. He could smell both of them from the hallway, his alpha instincts heightening as each minute passed by.

Tsukishima appeared in the hallway, he had showered but his scent was strong - almost like he was already hot and flustered. Kuroo drew him into a hug, nuzzling his neck and catching Yamaguchi's scent on him. Upon pulling away and looking at Tsukishima, he could see his two omegas had been getting started without him.

"Well then," He remarked, swiping his thumb over reddened lips. "this is a surprise."

"Oh, I have more in store than this." Tsukishima replied, taking his hands. "But first; do you trust us?"

"Trust you? With what?" Kuroo went along with the teasing nature of Tsukishima's coy smile.

Tsukishima wetted his lips. "Well, Tadashi and I went shopping earlier and bought...some gifts for you. But we want to surprise you."

"Huh." Kuroo wasn't sure how to react to the idea of them going to a store and buying things for him. _Secret_ things at that. "Okay, I trust you."

Tsukishima smiled. "Good. Now, follow me _alpha_."

A shiver went down Kuroo's spine. Tsukishima only ever called him alpha during mating cycles because it drove him crazy with lust. He followed the other into the familiar bedroom, it was dark with only the desk lamp on giving the room a dim but cosy feel. Yamaguchi met his gaze and smiled, cheeks rosy in the soft amber glow which made Kuroo want to sweep him off his feet and kiss him.

Instead, Tsukishima was gently pushing him to sit on the bed, his back facing the iron bar of the headboard. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Tsukishima plucked at the hem of his shirt and coaxed him out of it. Soft, sloppy kisses were littered over his collarbone as Tsukishima kept pushing him back against the cool bar, capturing his lips finally in a messy kiss that Kuroo couldn't help but lean into.

Hands taking hold of his wrists surprised him, but he relaxed as Tsukishima purred against his lips. "We got you _alpha_."

The smooth cords of rope tightened around his wrists, securing them to the iron bar quick and sturdy. Kuroo's eyes widened as Tsukishima backed away and smirked like a Cheshire cat.

Testing his new bounds, Kuroo let out a small growl.

"Ohoho...I see now." He smirked back at Tsukishima as Yamaguchi sat next to him on the bed. "You little minxes."

"Tadashi, I think our alpha is talking too much." Tsukishima remarked, craning his neck slightly as Yamaguchi nuzzled his bonding mark. "We should do something about that."

Kuroo watched as Yamaguchi leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a leather strap with a rubber ball attached to it.

"A gag? Well aren't you two full of surprises--" Kuroo didn't get much further than that as Tsukishima held his jaw open for Yamaguchi to slip the ball gag into place and secure it.

"Much better." Tsukishima purred, kissing the corner of Kuroo's mouth. "Now, let's get down to business."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Tsukishima stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, hands reaching out and pulling Yamaguchi into a kiss. Yamaguchi's hands ran through Tsukishima's hair, leaning into the kiss as hands toyed with the hem of his shirt. They had a vague plan for the evening, but it was all down to how much they felt like teasing Kuroo.

Tsukishima smirked as Yamaguchi let out a small gasp, he had spent a while getting Yamaguchi relaxed and then turned on, knowing that it would drive Kuroo insane as Yamaguchi's scent filled the room. He abruptly pulled away and tugged on Yamaguchi's shirt, a silent command.

"Oh I hope you don't mind Tetsu," Tsukishima remarked as Yamaguchi stripped off his shirt and his pants, leaving him only clad in his underwear. "Tadashi and I want to have some fun before we sort out your rut."

A low growl left Kuroo's throat, he exhaled heavily through his nose as Tsukishima drew Yamaguchi back into the sloppy kisses. Watching them all over each other made him squirm, _he_ wanted to be the one touching them, _he_ wanted to kiss their soft lips, _he_ wanted to make them gasp and moan. He tugged on the rope keeping him from doing those things, the rope was soft against his skin but tough and unyielding.

Yamaguchi let Tsukishima run his hands over his exposed body, Kuroo's scent was overpowering and urging his body to respond to it. He could feel the steady rise of blush on his cheeks, the slight tremble in his hands as he ghosted them over Tsukishima's. His nerves had melted away for the most part, instinct fuelling confidence by this point. Between the two of them, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had agreed that Yamaguchi would take Kuroo's knot that cycle, mainly because Tsukishima was keeping Kuroo tied up throughout it all and there would be no rough fucking from the alpha _this_ cycle.

"I think we should at least let Tetsu take off his pants, no?" Tsukishima hummed as he pulled Yamaguchi back by the hair gently. "He's being such a good alpha, sitting there watching me ravage you."

"Hmm." Yamaguchi cast a lidded glance to Kuroo who nodded slightly. "Sure."

Tsukishima smirked slightly, he didn't waste time in undoing the fly on Kuroo's pants, however he slowed his pace as he gradually dragged them down. Kuroo's boxers were tenting obviously as his pants were discarded. He whimpered around the gag as Yamaguchi straddled his lap and leaned closer, kissing the corner of his mouth tenderly. He could feel Yamaguchi pressing against his cock, the friction granted by shifting fabric wasn't enough to grant sweet release yet.

"Kei told me that he doesn't mind if I take your knot this cycle alpha." Yamaguchi's voice was quiet, breathy against Kuroo's ear. "Do you want to knot me alpha?"

Kuroo let out a growl and nodded, bucking his hips up to demonstrate he was _definitely okay_ with this plan. A harsh slap to his exposed thigh made him yelp slightly.

"Here's the deal Tetsurou," Tsukishima was leaning over him now, fingers gently tilting his chin to meet his gaze as Yamaguchi left light kisses over Kuroo's collarbone. "you're going to sit there and let us take care of you. You are not to move - which includes bucking your hips - or else we'll tease you for _so_ much longer."

Eyes widened as Tsukishima held Kuroo's gaze. Kuroo bit on the gag as he raised an eyebrow, almost daring Tsukishima to fulfil his end of the bargain.

"If you're a good alpha," Tsukishima leaned closer so his lips tickled the shell of Kuroo's ear. "I'll make sure you have the best, mind-blowing orgasm of your life."

Kuroo whimpered loudly and nodded. He felt so wound up already, like he would snap at even a hint of teasing. Tsukishima had such a way with words; in that he was extremely blunt and to the point. It was almost unbelievable that someone who gave off an air of not caring for sex could get him so riled up.

Lips against his neck snapped Kuroo from his thoughts, Yamaguchi nuzzled and bit at the tender skin, the sensitive area. Kuroo had to will himself not to move, not to try and encourage Yamaguchi to move his hips and grant some friction. His breaths were deep and ragged, small growls and whimpers left him as Yamaguchi's fingers trailed down his exposed chest. Dainty fingers left goosebumps in their wake, he was trembling with anticipation as his eyes drank in the sight of the other straddling his lap. He could only imagine how much more appealing the view would be once they were both naked.

"Tadashi." Tsukishima's low, commanding tone broke the fantasy in Kuroo's mind and refocused his attention on the other omega. There was a smirk on Tsukishima's face, a smirk that Kuroo was ashamed to admit made him harder. "Sit up."

Yamaguchi didn't miss a beat as he obeyed the command. As he sat up, Tsukishima was immediately behind him, hands roving over his chest. Golden eyes met Kuroo's as fingers toyed with Yamaguchi's nipples, rolling sensitive peaks between fingertips. Yamaguchi let out small, breathy moans as Tsukishima licked at the bonding mark Kuroo had left during his first heat. His thighs quivered as he tossed his head back against Tsukishima's shoulder, already close to release.

Having a squirming omega sat on his lap would've been heaven for Kuroo under normal circumstances, however with Tsukishima's 'rules' it was borderline torture. Kuroo had to exercise every ounce of self-control he had to not move. With Yamaguchi's moans becoming needier and louder, Kuroo was biting hard on the gag.

"Hmm, I think we should show our alpha what else we bought for him." Tsukishima murmured, ceasing on the teasing for a moment and letting Yamaguchi regain his composure.

"Mhm." Yamaguchi understood the implication and shuffled away so Tsukishima could take control - or rather _more_ control - of the situation.

Kuroo met Tsukishima's almost predatory gaze as the other crawled up the bed to press a kiss to his forehead. He swallowed, he wanted to push Tsukishima's buttons, to dare to move and see what kind of punishment his power-hungry omega could conjure.

Maybe when he _wasn't_ in rut and desperate beyond belief.

"You're being so good _alpha_." Tsukishima whispered, kissing the corner of Kuroo's mouth. "I wasn't sure if you'd follow my orders."

Kuroo nodded, lidded eyes regarding Tsukishima silently.

"I know if I untie you though, you'll be so tempted to bend me over and _fuck_ me like the first time you did." Tsukishima smirked. "And I cna't have that, not this time."

Kuroo whined.

"I know," Tsukishima patted his cheek. "but you know my heat isn't far away, you can ravage me then Tetsurou."

The promise of 'next time' made Kuroo let out a shaky breath, the fantasy running wild in his mind. He felt hands tugging his boxers away, a gentle hand wrapped around his hard, heavy cock. Tsukishima hummed, casting a glance down to watch Yamaguchi tentatively stroke their alpha's cock.

"He's big, isn't he Tadashi?" Tsukishima remarked, a hum of approval came from Yamaguchi as he met Tsukishima's gaze.

Kuroo felt his cheeks redden, he wanted to bury his face in his arm but the rope bounds held tight. He wanted to place a hand on Yamaguchi's head and make him take him in his mouth. Anything at this point would be blissful release.

Instead, he watched as a new toy entered the equation.

"We thought we'd spice things up a little." Tsukishima watched as Kuroo's eyes widened at the sight of the cock ring. "And I think you'll love it."

Kuroo had many questions, first and foremost was how Tsukishima even thought to buy one, let alone actually go out and buy one himself. He had no complaints though, rather he was _very_ intrigued as to what else he could get Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to do.

With the cock ring in place, Tsukishima left Kuroo's side. He knelt between the strong thighs of his alpha and gestured for Yamaguchi to return to straddling Kuroo's cock. This time however there were no layers of fabric separating them. Kuroo let out a loud whine of frustration as he was reminded he wasn't allowed to move, even as he felt his cock rub at Yamaguchi's slick entrance.

His omega was getting turned on by all of this and he wasn't allowed to move. Tsukishima was a cruel bastard.

"You okay?" Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi as he kissed the other's neck.

"Yeah, yeah." Yamaguchi breathed, his cheeks were rosy and he was trembling slightly with the dizzying scents in the room; Kuroo's rut was in full swing and he was finding it hard to think straight. He was surprised how calm he felt, but Tsukishima had said that being bonded to Kuroo meant he'd always feel a little calmer in his presence.

Even if that presence was currently feeling very sexually frustrated.

As much as Tsukishima was feeling cruel, he wasn't about to let Yamaguchi fuck himself without adequate preparation. He gently coaxed Yamaguchi to lean forward, pressing him against Kuroo's chest. Opening the brand new bottle of lube, Tsukishima made a show of coating his fingers, hearing Kuroo's low growl and 'accidentally' brushing his cock on the way to gently fingering Yamaguchi. A sharp whine from Kuroo indicated he was very sensitive and the cock ring was probably the only thing holding him back now.

"Hey Tadashi," Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was slowly slipping into a compliant state, one where he'd feel next to no embarrassment about anything - much like his heat. "you should tell Tetsu how good my fingers feel as I stretch you out."

Yamaguchi nodded, propping himself up enough to meet Kuroo's gaze. He exhaled a shaky breath as Tsukishima slipped a finger into him, chewing on his lip before framing words with them.

"Ahh..." He breathed, "Kei, so good--mmph."

Tsukishima snorted, slipping a second finger in. He flexed them slowly, curling and uncurling them as he watched Kuroo's glazed eyes taking in the sight. The lewd sound of slick against skin made Kuroo's breath hitch slightly.

"So good, fuck please-please more Kei, fuck give me more." Yamaguchi cussed, shoulders shaking as he pressed back against Tsukishima's fingers. "Please-please fill me."

Kuroo growled, clenching and unclenching his hands as he felt his cock twitch. He was _so close_ to being inside the other who was practically begging for a cock. A hand on his inner thigh reminded him he wasn't to move, reminded him he was spectating for now.

"More? Oh you _are_ greedy Tadashi." Tsukishima remarked, squeezing Kuroo's thigh. He withdrew his fingers momentarily, coming away coated in lube and slick alike. He met Kuroo’s gaze with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile. He wrapped his hand around Kuroo's cock and gave three teasing strokes, enough to get the alpha breathing heavily and tossing his head from side to side.

" _Kei_." Yamaguchi hissed, impatient and not in the mood to play games anymore. He was hot all over as Kuroo's chest rose and fell underneath him quickly. They were both radiating heat, trembling and at Tsukishima's mercy. "Please."

"Hmm...do you want more fingers or something _else_ Tadashi?"

Kuroo pined, spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth as the gag refused to relent.

"Fuck, Kei _please_."

With another snort, Tsukishima spanked Yamaguchi, making him yelp and press back against the head of Kuroo's cock. "Okay, sit up."

Yamaguchi shakily sat up. Sloppy kisses were pressed to his shoulder and neck as Tsukishima made a show of turning him into a whimpering, pleading mess without a hint of intervention from their alpha. His hands ghosted down to Yamaguchi's cock, stroking him in full view of Kuroo.

"Do you want to take him?" Tsukishima asked, it was half meant as a tease but also as a final chance for Yamaguchi to say no.

"Yes, Yes I want him--" Yamaguchi pleaded, meeting Tsukishima's eyes. "I want to take his knot."

Kuroo slammed his head against the headboard, frustrated, wound up, borderline agitated.

"Okay." Tsukishima met Kuroo's gaze. "The rules still stand Tetsu, no moving."

The alpha had many words for Tsukishima, and none of them were pleasant.

He quickly forgot them all as he watched Tsukishima line Yamaguchi up with his cock. He let out a loud moan as he finally felt the tight, warm tightness that he had been craving. He wanted to move so badly, to drive up into Yamaguchi, to have him screaming his name, to fill him over and over.

When Yamaguchi began fucking himself on Kuroo's cock, Kuroo was sure he was going to pass out. It felt so good after all of Tsukishima's cruel teasing.

"Oh I forgot," Tsukishima's tone of voice sent a brief wave of panic through Kuroo. _Had he not suffered enough_? "this cock ring has an added feature, doesn't it Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi smirked. "It does."

"Shall we try it out?"

Yamaguchi nodded. It was all Tsukishima needed to produce the small remote. Kuroo felt his soul leave his body as he put two and two together. With an audible click, the subtle pulses of vibration started. Kuroo slammed his head against the headboard again, sucking in a ragged breath as he battled the urge to buck his hips. His self-control was wearing thin.

"How does it feel Tadashi?" Tsukishima was deliberately ignoring Kuroo's pleading whines at this point as he nuzzled Yamaguchi's neck.

"Good..."

"You want more?"

Kuroo was pretty sure he was going to die. Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi's lips in a messy kiss as another audible click signalled another step towards hell for Kuroo. The vibrations increased in intensity, coupled with Yamaguchi's steady, shallow thrusting not quite granting the depth Kuroo craved, he was close to snapping.

He let out a loud, desperate moan. Tsukishima pulled away from Yamaguchi and leaned close to Kuroo, a smirk on his face as he panted across the gag.

"Something wrong alpha?"

Kuroo whimpered, trying to convey that Tsukishima had well and truly won a contest he never signed up for. Another click made him flinch, he was trying to reason that any punishment Tsukishima came up with wouldn't be as bad as this torture. Then again god only knew what else Tsukishima had bought in the store.

"Hmm, Tadashi do you think we should ungag our alpha?" Tsukishima asked.

"Only if he'll beg." Yamaguchi replied breathily. "We beg for his knot so he can beg for his release."

"Ooh...that's a nice idea." Tsukishima's Cheshire cat grin was back. "You hear that? You can speak but we want to hear you begging, got it?"

Kuroo nodded, it was one step closer to euphoria in his mind. He licked his lips as soon as the gag came off, he had a lot of words for Tsukishima still but they could wait. He wasn't given a chance to say anything as Tsukishima stole his lips in a messy kiss.

Yamaguchi threw his head back as he revelled in the vibrations coursing through his body. He rocked his hips slowly, drawing out the act as long as possible, not just to tease Kuroo but tease himself. Tsukishima had made it clear that he loved playing the long game.

"Beg." Tsukishima demanded as he pulled away from Kuroo. "Maybe I'll spare you the highest setting." He waved the remote in the air.

Kuroo swallowed, trying to find his voice. "Please...please Kei. At least let me _move goddamnit_!"

Tsukishima took up his position behind Yamaguchi again, he ran a hand through his hair and tugged him to rest his head on his shoulder. "What do you think? Can he move?"

"Fuck Idontcare." Yamaguchi breathed, feeling the tightness in him increasing. "I just wanna cum..."

Kuroo loved how blunt Yamaguchi got during sex. He let out a growl as he met Tsukishima's gaze. "Please Kei, please I'll get him to cum--"

Tsukishima bit on Yamaguchi's neck, a loud cry leaving the other as he ground his hips down and took Kuroo deeper. Kuroo couldn't take it anymore, the tightness, the way Yamaguchi was squeezing him as the vibrations drove him fucking crazy. He drove his hips up, feeling the air leave his lungs as he lost himself in the tight, wet hole.

"Tsk, Tetsurou..." Tsukishima's voice abruptly pulled him back to reality. "You were doing so well..."

"No-No Kei please please just let me--" Kuroo wasn't sure if he wanted the escalation or not. It did feel good but the fact it also stopped him cumming made it bitter-sweet. "--at least let me move now!"

"Sure, fuck him like the animal you are." Tsukishima remarked. "But unless you beg, you're not going to be cumming yourself."

There was no way Kuroo was going to let Tsukishima get away with this. But he nodded nonetheless. The air left his lungs as the cock ring buzzed, sending sparks through his entire body as it drove him closer to the edge. He gasped as he rocked his hips up, pressing himself flush against Yamaguchi who moaned and mewled at the increase in roughness and vibration.

Tsukishima hummed as he moved back, watching silently as Kuroo fucked Yamaguchi without hesitation. Yamaguchi's pleas for Kuroo to go rougher, harder, faster were answered swiftly. Tsukishima chewed on his lip as he watched, his own desires going unmet for now. The bed shuddered with the effort of keeping Kuroo tied up, his arms flexed with each thrust, shoulders trembled, his thighs were doing most of the work. Tsukishima wanted to mark up those thighs with bite-marks to remind Nekoma who their captain belonged to.

" _Kei_ " Kuroo whined. "Kei please-please I can't I need..."

"Can't what?" Tsukishima asked. "Spell it out for me Tetsurou."

Yamaguchi was a mess as he bounced on Kuroo's cock, the tug on his sensitive walls was getting more desperate as Kuroo pleaded for mercy from their partner. His sweet spot had been brushed but not abused yet. He almost wanted Kuroo to be untied and to ravage him like he had done with Tsukishima.

"I can't--I can't cum. Please let me cum dammit!" Kuroo's voice was hoarse but he wasn't quietening down until he got his release.

Tsukishima came up behind Yamaguchi. A sheen of sweat was coating the other's back, heat was radiating off him as he panted and mewled through each thrust.

"What do you think?"

"Untie him." Yamaguchi breathed, tilting his head back and meeting Tsukishima's gaze. "I-I want him to fuck me like he fucked you."

"Hm," Tsukishima nuzzled his neck. "he's an animal mind."

"I know. I want it." Yamaguchi reaffirmed. "Please."

Kuroo desperately drove his hips up, getting an abrupt moan from Yamaguchi. He found Tsukishima's gaze on him again, he felt like he was about to be eaten alive.

"Change of plan." Tsukishima smiled sweetly, deceptively so, clicking the remote and ceasing all vibrations. "Tadashi wants you untied."

"Ohmygod Iloveyou." Kuroo breathed.

"Don't break him." Tsukishima curtly stated, hands going to the bounds keeping Kuroo's hands in place as Yamaguchi gently eased off his cock. "Or I'll break you."

"I have more control than that." Kuroo snorted, trying to keep his pride as he felt the blood flow returning to his hands. Shaking fingers slipped off the cock ring, tossing it aside to be a problem later.

Tsukishima met his lips in a frantic kiss. "Go on then _alpha_. Fuck him."

Yamaguchi felt the tightness in him increase as he watched Kuroo break away from Tsukishima's lips and meet his gaze. He swallowed as he found himself overwhelmed, Kuroo's lips and teeth all over his neck as he was coaxed onto his stomach; ass high in the air.

"Fuck, I love you two so much." Kuroo remarked biting on Yamaguchi's shoulder as he lined himself up.

As Kuroo bottomed out almost immediately, Yamaguchi let out a loud cry. He felt so full, so hot. The head of Kuroo's cock rubbed his sensitive walls in all the right ways as he started a slow, deep pace. He could feel every twitch, every shift in angle as Kuroo gripped his hips and held him in place.

"Harder." Tsukishima ordered.

Kuroo growled, his knot was already catching slightly as he obeyed Tsukishima's demand. Yamaguchi was close, squeezing around his cock and crying out with each hard thrust. Kuroo sped up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air with Yamaguchi's cries and mewls for 'more'. He pulled Yamaguchi closer, leaning over and changing the angle slightly.

" _Fuck_ , please--there right there alpha please!" Yamaguchi babbled, fisting the sheets as Kuroo complied, roughly fucking harder and faster. The omega started seeing stars as he felt his sweet spot abused in an oh-so-right way. He could feel himself teetering on the edge as Kuroo growled in his ear.

"You're so fucking perfect." He uttered. "You both are."

With a final, rough thrust, Kuroo's knot caught. He moaned loudly as he came. Yamaguchi felt the warmth filling him quickly, cumming undone himself at the new, addicting sensation.

Tsukishima had to admit, the scene before him made him a little breathless. He watched as Kuroo rocked against Yamaguchi, letting out a string of broken moans and growls as he was finally granted euphoria. He felt hot under the collar, a little jealous too but he knew he'd get his 'turn' during his heat.

Rather than linger, he decided to go and run a warm bath for them, leaving the duo to enjoy each other's company. The steam from the hot water wasn't helping him beat down his desires. He leaned against the wall of his bathroom, debating how to sate them. Kuroo's scent was everywhere in his home, Yamaguchi's too at this point.

"Kei." A call from the bedroom snapped him from his thoughts. He turned off the faucet to make sure the bathroom didn't flood before returning to his partners.

"What?" He asked as he walked into the room. Kuroo had pulled out of Yamaguchi and was laying down cuddling him, nuzzling his neck gently.

"Come here." Kuroo held out a hand.

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. "You're all sweaty and gross." He remarked. "I think not."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he glanced down as Tsukishima's tight pants. "You're still horny."

"So?"

"Come _here_." Kuroo insisted, rolling onto his back.

Tsukishima was trying to work out what Kuroo's endgame was, given all the teasing he had just put his alpha through, he had a sneaking suspicion revenge was about to be enacted as he eased himself around Yamaguchi's sleepy form. He allowed Kuroo to tug him to straddle his chest, hands on his ass pulling him closer. The fly on his pants was undone, underwear pulled down to free his cock.

"Tetsu--" He was going to demand an explanation but Kuroo's lips wrapping around his cock cut him off. He let out a shuddery breath, rolling his hips forward to press further into Kuroo's mouth. Hands returned to his ass, squeezing in time with his slow thrusts.

A tongue flicked against his slit, making him moan louder. He glanced down and found Kuroo peering up at him through his fringe, he gently brushed the hair away so he could hold eye contact with his partner as he pressed deeper.

"F-Fuck..." He breathed, he hadn't realised how close he had been until Kuroo swallowed around him. "Tet-Tetsu please."

He gripped onto the headboard for grounding as Kuroo's hands encouraged him to rock his hips faster. The alpha hummed in response as Tsukishima threw his head back. Movement beside him went unnoticed at first, he was so focused on the warm wetness of Kuroo's mouth, driving deeper to get that little extra satisfaction.

"You should cum down his throat." Yamaguchi's whisper in his ear caught him off guard and he jolted his hips forward. Kuroo swallowed around him again which was almost the final straw.

"Tetsu...Tadashi..." Tsukishima wasn't sure who to focus on as he moaned softly.

"Cum for us Kei." Yamaguchi whispered as Kuroo squeezed his ass.

Tsukishima nodded, letting go of his last shred of control. He fell back against Yamaguchi, breathing heavily as Kuroo continued to suck and lick at him as he came down from his high.

"That feel good?" Yamaguchi asked quietly.

"Shut up..." Tsukishima huffed, only to be greeted with a giggle.

"You were so wound up, we could sense it from here."

Kuroo nodded in agreement. "Stop being stubborn and accept our love."

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. "You smell like sweat."

Kuroo and Yamaguchi shared a glance before Kuroo stole Tsukishima's lips in a kiss. "And now you know what you taste like." He smugly replied as Tsukishima's cheeks reddened.

Yamaguchi giggled as Tsukishima buried his face in his shoulder, Kuroo ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I ran a bath by the way if you care to wash the sweat off yourselves." Tsukishima sighed after he recomposed himself.

"Aww, Kei's being so nice to me now." Kuroo remarked to Yamaguchi.

"I was nice to you earlier." Tsukishima snorted. "You loved it all really."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "He who laughs last, laughs loudest Kei. And if I'm not mistaken, your heat is the next on the calendar."

Tsukishima swallowed. "So?"

Kuroo looked to Yamaguchi first, then met Tsukishima's gaze again. "We're going to make sure you have the night of your life when it rolls around."

Yamaguchi nodded, nuzzling Tsukishima's neck deceptively gently. The warm breath at his ear preceding the whisper; "I'm eager to try out some of those other things we saw in the store today Kei..."

Tsukishima had a sneaking suspicion he was going to somewhat regret exposing Yamaguchi to the more raunchy side of sex.

_somewhat_.

 


End file.
